The Frost Twins 3- The Frost Kids
by Irisflower101
Summary: Hello everyone! Were the two dozen kids of Jackie Frost and Pitch Black! Join us through our adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Hi everyone! Were the 24 kids of Jackie Frost and Pitch Black! Join us on our adventures!

**An- Hello everyone! I'm back! So this is probably the last part of the Frost Twins series but don't worry I plan to make more stories involving Jackie and the kids hooray! Anyway enjoy The Frost Kids! **

North's Pov

As I was in my workshop I decided to enter all of Jackie's kids in my computer.

Girls

Astrid

Age-75 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Blue

Snowflake

Age-73 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Blue

Dewdrop

Age- 68 ( forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Brown

Sparkle

Age- 66 ( forever 17)

Hair- White and Black

Eyes- Brown

Jasmine

Age- 63 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black and Brown

Eyes- One black one blue

Claudine

Age- 59 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- One brown one blue

Icicle

Age-57 ( forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Black

Starsnow

Age- 57 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Blue

Sophia

Age- 55 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Brown

Snowlight

Age- 52 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Blue

Midnight

Age-50 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Black

Monica

Age 47 ( forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Brown

Boys

Shadow-

Age- 75 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Blue

Nightshade

Age-73

Hair- Black

Eyes- Black

Dusk

Age- 69 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Black

Jaime

Age- 66 ( forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Brown

Claude

Age- 63 (forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- One blue one black

Darksky

Age- 61 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Black

Stormsky

Age- 56 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Brown

Pitch Jr

Age- 57 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Black

Blacknight

Age- 53 ( forever 17)

Hair- White

Eyes- Brown

Nightmare

Age- 54 ( forever 17)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- One black one blue

Don

Age-45 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Blue

Moonsky

Age-44 ( forever 17)

Hair- Black and white

Eyes- One blue one brown

" All twenty four". I said with a smile and shut off the computer going to the kitchen to get some milk.

I walked past the globe but something didn't feel right. A yeti came over to me and handed me a letter.

It was from Pitch. I opened the letter and my eyes widened. Pitch had teamed up with Amber Flame, Forest Nature, Harmony and Lyric. They were going after Moonsky. Jackie and Pitch's youngest son.

I sent out the lights immediately. This was an emergency and another battle was about to begin.

Jackie's Pov

I sat on the tree the farthest from the ceremony. Jaime passed away two days ago and today was the funeral. I let out a sob and buried my head in my knees. Jaime was gone. My first believer, first child was gone.

This was Claude's funeral also. They had both passed away. I felt like Jaime took Claude with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Flashbacks of Jaime, Claude and I came to mind. The first day we met,the birthdays, and everything else in between. That was seventy seven years ago.

" Mom". Astrid said as she sat next to me.

I looked up and see all two dozen of my kids sitting a tree branch. They were all here.

I kept crying not caring about anything. I could feel my kids staring at me with sadness. They hadn't seen me cry so hard before.

The ceremony was about over and I stood up. I touched the ground and made ice then I made it snow. Everyone smiled at the snow and the kids smiled also. They walked over to Jaime and Claude once everyone left.

" Thank you for everything Uncle Jaime, Uncle Claude". Astrid said letting her tears fall. " We'll never forget you".

My kids all went different ways after that. They stay in touch but they like to explore. Like I did and still do.

I collapsed onto my knees and started crying again. I was in front of Jaime's grave and couldn't stop crying.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". I sobbed leaning up against the side of the headstone.

" Mom". Astrid said

I looked up and saw Shadow there also. They sat next to me and soon Shadow lost it.

" It was my fault"! My eldest son shouted " I caused the blizzard which caused the ice, the car crash, then Jaime and Claude to get hit and die"!

" Shadow...". I started but he swatted my hand away and took off.

" He's taking after dad". Astrid said and I sighed

Pitch and I got a divorce after Moonsky, my last child was born. Pitch made things worse when he was born.

Amber was gone also. She stopped being my friend after we had a huge fight. Amber yelled at me for not taking care of my kids and they created havoc for her.

Then Forest left me also. Him and I had a huge also. This was the same reason for Amber.

Harmony and Lyric didn't like me anymore either. My kids messing with the songs they sang with the rare animals.

So once again I had no friends. Jaime's friends died a few years back and there kids wanted nothing to do with me after I created a snow storm that killed one of each of there siblings.

" That doesn't surprise me". I finally answered. " I could tell that your brother would follow your father. There was no doubt".

" Are we all gonna be like you or dad".

" No and I don't want you to. If your anything like me...just don't".

" Why not"?

" I did some reckless things".

" Like what". Astrid said with a smirk making me roll my eyes but smiled.

Astrid and I looked at the sky and saw North shoot out the signal for a meeting.

" Looks like well see your siblings again". I say pulling out a globe and walked through with my daughter.

I saw Bunny, Tooth, Jack, Sandy and North smile at me. Soon twenty three other portals opened.

Shadow was messing with Nightshade and everyone stared at me.

" Boys stop". I snap

" I'm seventy five years old mom". Shadow snapped back

" And I'm almost four hundred yet I still have parents riding my ass. So I suggest you watch it". I growled and my son left.

I stared after Shadow and Nightshade gave me a sad look.

" Don't you dare". I say but my second son left. " Anyone else wanna leave for your father".

Pitch Jr, Dusk, Midnight, Nightmare, Snowflake, and Don left. Eight of my kids had just left. That's one third.

" So were down to sixteen now". Moonsky said and I smirked.

Moonsky said the exact same thing I would've just said. He was more like me then he realized.

" Don't be a jerk Moonsky"! Starsnow hissed

" I'm just pointing out the obvious"!

" Is that what you call it". Stormsky said

" You were about to say the same Stormy"!

" Quit reading my mind"!

" Not my fault I can hear what your all thinking"!

" Actually it kinda is". Icicle said

" I'm still learning everything"!

" Wow your learning". Astrid said

Moonsky growled and I turned, my eyes widening. Moonsky was covered with a black aura with a small tornado starting.

" Not again". I say and slammed into my son, both of us falling out a window.

Moonsky grunted as we hit the snow. I pinned him down and he calmed down the moment he saw it was me.

" I'm sorry". Moonsky said and suddenly started crying.

I pulled him into a hug and he cried into my shoulder. Moonsky wasn't like his siblings.

I almost miscarried him and Pitch had made matters worse. He added sand into his blood when he was born making him aggressive, to powerful he can't control it, black outs often, heart problems, and many new powers nobody else has. This caused mine and Pitch's divorce.

" Why was I brought here if all I do is hurt people". Moonsky sobbed " I'm no guardian".

" Listen to me". I say pulling away so my son would look at me. " You don't hurt people okay. We all hurt the ones we love but that's family. You were brought here to do amazing things. When I was a guardian I wondered the same thing".

" You did".

" Why would the Man in the moon choose me? Jackie Frost the one girl who killed 76 in a single blizzard? Caused the titanic to sink? Caused millions to die? I finally figured it out. I never gave up. I kept fighting to save people even when they couldn't see me. I saved my sister and I loved like I'd never been hurt. Your the same way. Whether you like it or not your more like me then anybody else".

" You caused 76 people to die, and the titanic to sink yet you still lived"?

" I know crazy right? You think after all that I'd wanna die? I stayed for two reasons".

" What's that"?

" Jack. If I left who would Jack have? No one. The things you do for family".

" What's the second reason"?

" I wanted to find where I belonged. It took me three hundred years but I finally got what I wanted".

" But your not a mistake".

" You are no mistake". I snap " What Pitch did was terrible and I tried to stop it but I was to late. I was just happy to know you were alive".

" We were worried you wouldn't make it". Astrid said

" We waited for hours". Icicle said

" Hearts pumping". Blacknight said

" Waiting to see you". Jasmine said with a smile " Our little brother".

Moonsky just smiled and so did I. It was good to see him happy.

" So what are we dealin with here". I ask as we all reenter the workshop and I get some wine.

" Its Pitch. He's teamed up with Amber, Forest, Harmony and Lyric". Tooth said

I spit out the wine and everyone stared at me. Probably because they were all my ex friends and ex husband.

I choked and Moonsky was about to jump in before I held up my hand.

" So your saying everyone who was my friend is now with Pitch and six of my kids who Amber, Forest, Harmony and Lyric don't like". I say in disbelief

" Basically". Bunny said

" What's he after".

" Moonsky".

Everyone's hearts stopped I could tell. Moonsky was shaking and he suddenly passed out.

Jaime caught him before he hit the ground. Darksky checked his youngest sibling over and looked at everyone.

" He went in shock and triggered a panic attack mom". Darksky said worried " His heart was pumping to fast and he couldn't take it".

I saw Darksky's face change then he pulled out a knife. My eyes widened as he cut his own palm and dropped the blood into Moonsky's mouth.

I kneeled down next to Darksky and looked at his palms. Scars covered them.

" You save his life". I say surprised

" We all do". Astrid said and all of them showed me there palms.

" Shadow does it the most". Icicle said and I smiled

Moonsky gasped, his eyes wide in fear, and Darksky pulled him into hug holding him close against his chest.

" I can't control it". Moonsky suddenly sobbed making his brother hold him tighter.

The youngest ended up crying himself to sleep five minutes later and Darksky laid him on the couch.

Darksky passed out and I saw his hand bleeding still. He cut to deep. He was my son alright.

" Shadow". I said as I heard my son through telepathy " What's wrong".

" Mom I should've listened to you". Shadow said

" What hap...".

I didn't finish as I felt my left side start burning. Amber. I flinched as I felt more pain but shook it off.

My kids and Jack were trying to shake it off but couldn't.

" Stay here. I'm going after Amber". I say and focused on Shadow.

I transported to my son's location. They were under the lake in Burgess. It reminded me of that one movie called Peter Pan. I saw Shadow, Nightshade, Pitch Jr, Dusk, Midnight, Nightmare, Snowflake, and Don burned all over. They also had thorns in there sides and suddenly Harmony and Lyric started singing so high we all covered our ears. I screamed

" Well well hello my darling Jackie. It's been a while hasn't it".

" Forty four years Pitch". I say turning around.

An- So here's the first chapter of this story! I hope you liked it! See you for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

" Has it been forty four years already? How is Moonsky". Pitch asked with a smirk

" Why don't you ask me yourself". Moonsky said and I whipped around, seeing the rest of my kids.

" Moon don't be an idiot". Shadow said sitting up and leaned against the wall.

" Amber take him". Pitch said

" You touch him your facing us". Astrid growled

I felt Moonsky grab my wrist. He was scared but wouldn't admit it. I gave his hand a squeeze and Darksky pulled him off of me.

" Dark". I say " Get Moon out of here. Watch him okay. Take him somewhere safe".

" Mom". Darksky replied

" Go. I love you".

" NO"! Moonsky shouted and his eyes became a scary black along with his aura. " IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE"!

A tornado started and we all braced ourselves. I went to reach out but I was knocked down.

" MOON"! Shadow shouted " YOUR OKAY"!

Moonsky just stared at Shadow and made the tornado bigger. My oldest son looked at me and I saw the heart break in his eyes.

" EXCELLENT"! Pitch shouted and I threw an ice ball at him. It hit him right in the chest.

" YOU THINK THIS IS GREAT"! I shout " THAT IS YOUR SON! YOUR SON! AND YOU WANT TO DESTROY HIM"!

My aura was growing black. I didn't really care.

" HE'S THE ULTIMATE WEAPON"!

" HE'S NOT A FUCKING WEAPON! MOONSKY IS A CHILD! A SMART, STRONG, AND INDEPENDENT CHILD"!

My eyes flashed black and I could tell Pitch was paranoid. I held out my hand I threw ice.

I didn't feel the tornado anymore. I could hear Shadow and Darksky comforting Moonsky.

I screamed as I felt fire touch my skin. The kids shouted at me but I created a barrier so they couldn't get out and nobody could get in.

" MOM"! Icicle shouted

Pitch took his chance at me and slammed me against the barrier. I put my hands against it and took a deep breathe hoping I wouldn't regret what I was about to do.

I made my aura became black except this time I let it go. Let it control me not the other way.

" Well Flame let's see what you got". I say with venom and see Pitch go for the barrier.

I growl as the kids break the barrier. Of course they would. They were my kids after all.

I threw black ice at Amber and she screamed. Dark power makes it hurt no matter what.

" Lyric, Harmony and Forest". I say as they surround me. " Been a while. Let's see if you can take me"!

I created whips and threw them against the wall by Forest making his eyes widened.

" Where's your kids Forest. Did they finally learn your pathetic". I say with a smirk

" Were right here". Blaze, Amber's oldest son, said

Forest and Amber had four kids. Three girls and one boy.

The girls being Sage, Sunfire, and Flora. Then there was Blaze. Him and Astrid had a thing and when I mean thing I mean they slept together. Like last month.

" You know you'd be better off with your parents". I say " They only weigh you down. Amber is a ticking bomb. If you say the wrong thing BOOM! She explodes, people get burned. Then your father has mother issues. She doesn't like Amber which means she doesn't like you. Now would you rather be free from all of this or live with these parents".

" I'd rather live with my parents". Blaze said

" Wrong choice".

" You have made the wrong choice". Pitch says and suddenly appeared in front of Moonsky.

" Touch my son and your dead"! I shouted

Pitch touched Moonsky and he swatted his father away. I threw a whip and Pitch managed to catch it.

I saw the fear spark in Moonsky's eyes and Darksky, Shadow, Nightshade, Astrid and Snowflake grabbed him, teleporting away.

" That's my kids". I say with a smile and turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

Darksky's Pov

We landed in Italy. It was snowing which meant uncle Jack had been here.

" So what now". Moonsky asked

" We protect you no matter what". Shadow said

" I won't let you risk your lives for me"!

" That's what family does". I say looking directly at my youngest brother. " Protect the ones you love. Like mom always says".

" So were on the run"!

" Were in Italy! Have some fun"! Astrid shouted " Were never actually staying in one place".

We looked around and saw a bunch of people. It was nice.

" It's a good thing your mother taught you Italian". Uncle Jack said with a smile

" Uncle Jack"! We all shouted and hugged him.

" Italy. Nice choice".

" Short notice". I reply

" Your mother and I always ran to Antarctica. It seemed like everything happened there".

" Like what". Moonsky asked

" Jackie became Jackie Black, our memories, Pitch finding out your mother was pregnant, everything happened. It's home I guess".

" Her life in there". Astrid said

Uncle Jack nodded and said " Come with me. I wanna show you around".

I nodded and we all followed Uncle Jack. I wondered how mom was doing.

Jackie's Pov

" Where did they go Jackie". Pitch hissed at me

" I don't know. They go wherever the hell they want". I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

Pitch growled and threw a sand whip at me. My kids would've helped but they were busy covering their ears in another room because of Harmony and Lyrics screams of sound waves, Amber's flame barrier and Forest's poison ivy.

The whip wrapped around my waist and Pitch threw me against the wall.

I grunted and Pitch said " Where did Moonsky go Jackie".

" I told you I don't know"!

" Wrong answer".

" I gave you the honest answer".

" Your weak Jackie. You've always been".

" I am not weak. If I was weak would I risk my life".

Pitch's eyes widened and I suddenly felt pain in my body. Like shocks were shooting through me.

" MOM"! I heard my kids shout and I created a dark barrier.

" MOM"! Moonsky shouted and I stared at him.

" Get out now"! I shouted and screamed again.

" NO! I'm not leaving you! If you help her I'll go with you"!

" NO"! I heard my kids shout and I heard myself scream also.

Pitch stared at me and smirked. I couldn't believe this. He had this planned all along.

" You son of a bitch! You had this planned from the start"! I shouted

" Indeed I did my darling. We have a deal". Pitch said and I felt the darkness stop.

I caught my breathe and went to stop Pitch from reaching Moonsky but I was a second too late.

" NO"! I screamed and Darksky, Shadow, Nightshade, Astrid and Snowflake arrive.

" Where's Moon". Shadow said and the look on my face must've been enough because my kids all had blank looks on there faces.

" I messed up". I say and start shaking. " It's my fault. Head to the North Pole now. I'll meet you there".

" Mom...".

" Go"!

My kids stared at me before one by one they vanished and I see Astrid stare at me before saying " I'm pregnant".

She left before I could respond and I see Blaze standing there.

" I know what I said". I say before Blaze could start " Your a good kid Blaze and your raising that hybrid of a child".

" What makes you say it's a hybrid". Blaze asked

" Trust me it's a hybrid. Now you have two options. You can either help me get my son back and see Astrid or I can make sure you never see her and I can your life a living hell".

" I'll help you".

" Good. Now let's go before your parents come. And one more thing if you double cross my family I will make your life a living hell also. We clear".

" Yes".

I nodded and grabbed Blaze's wrist before transporting to the North Pole to make a plan to get my son back.


End file.
